The Wedding of Ness & Paula
by Dark Deception
Summary: It's a Ness/Paula shipper's dream come true! Ness and Paula are getting married, and you're invited! -


Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material.

Author's Note: Well, I thought I take a break from Smash Weddings and create a wedding fanfic for Earthbound's most anticipated couple: Ness and Paula. Now, I know my previous fanfic, Dark Deception's Aladdin, is a bunch a fail, so that fanfic's dead and this fanfic is going to make up to it. So, I thought it would take place after Giygas's death and Ness proposes to Paula right off the bat 5 minutes after that. Besides, Paula has a love for Ness, remember? I looked it up.

Dark Deception presents

An Earthbound fanfic:

The wedding of Ness & Paula

The bright light of the sun shines in the middle of the church of Onett, as a young boy stands in front of the congregation. He is known as the boy who saved Eagleland from the wrath of Giygas. His name is Ness. He is dressed in a black tuxedo, with a blue cummerbund around his waist. He also has a matching bowtie of the same color, as well as the stripe on his top hat. He was really happy for this day. The day he marries the girl who helped him save his world from Giygas. The one he has been sweet towards: Paula. He looked back to remember the event that has led to this day a couple of months ago.

_**Flashback**_

Ness and Paula successfully defeated Giygas, with his two friends' help. Before Jeff Andronuts and Poo depart, Ness said that he needs to confess something to Paula, so they thought they may as well stick around for it.

Ness took Paula's hand and begins to speak. "Paula, we may have been with each other for some time, along with our two friends, and I knew that after I saved you from that monster in the Fourside Department Store, I thought I have to repay you. So, with that said, I'm going to tell you this: Paula, I love you."

Paula gasped as she knew about what she was about to tell him the whole time. "N-Ness, That's what I'm trying to tell you as well!" She then started hugging Ness. "I love you too!"

Jeff and Poo, along the others in Saturn Village, aww'd in joy. Dr. Saturn even smiled to them. "So that's what Jeff's telling me before you went off to fight Giygas. You two are in love. Ding." Dr. Saturn told them.

Ness gave Jeff a cold stare at Jeff. "Look, I knew something's making you two uneasy, so I thought I explain it to Dr. Saturn. He thought you two are in love. But now that you two already confessed your love for one another, he's right."

Ness rolled his eye back at him and back to Paula. "Well, I also have another thing to tell you, but this will change both our lives." He said to her as he pulls out a small, black, velvet box and opened it, containing an engagement ring with a sapphire gem that matches her eyes. He got down on his one knee and pops the question. "Paula, will you marry me?"

Paula's heart starting to beat rapidly as she heard what Ness has just asked. She then hugged him as she accepted. "Yes! Of course Ness! Of course I'll marry you! You made me so happy!" she then kissed him wildly. Ness slid the engagement ring on her ring finger.

_**Flashback End**_

Ness was still having that flashback, even in his dreams. He even agreed to Jeff that he helps with his homework, which has been accumulated since during their quest, if he wanted to be his best man. He turns to his sister, who is Paula's maid of honor.

The Bridal Corus began to blare throughout the church, meaning that Ness's bride arrives. The doors opened to reveal Paula, as she walks down the aisle. She looks radiant in her strapless white wedding gown, which fits perfectly for her figure. Her elbow-length-gloved hands clutched her bouquet of roses. She has a white bow on the back of her head, with her beautiful chapel-length veil protruding from it. She took her place near her groom.

"Well, this is it." Ness whispered at his bride.

"We're going to be together forever." Paula whispered back.

The priest took his place and began his spiel. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the marriage of the two who has saved our planet from the wrath of Giygas: Ness and Paula. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be together in holy wedlock, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Not one single soul objected. Although someone coughed, it didn't break the happy union in any way.

"Fine, then. Let's begin." The priest then said. "Will you please face each other and join hands?" he then said, as Ness and Paula faced each other and joined their hands. "Ness, will you take this woman, whose hands you hold, choosing her alone to be your wedded wife? Will you live with her in the state of true matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor her at all times, and be faithful to her?"

"I do." Ness responded.

"And Paula, will you take this man, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your wedded husband? Will you live with him in the state of true matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor him at all times, and be faithful to him?" The priest then asked.

"I do." Paula responded.

Then, it's time to present the rings. "Ring bearer, please present them their rings." Poo, who agreed to be the ring bearer, placed the cushion, which has the wedding rings, between both the priest and the couple. "These rings symbolize your union. An unbroken circle of love to be worn all the days so long as you both shall love. May the spirit of love bless these rings and may they be a true symbol of the love of the one who gives it, and the one who wears it." Ness took one of them and recited his speech for the exchange of rings.

"I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy.  
I choose you to be my partner,  
to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse,  
for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Ness then slid the wedding ring on Paula's ring finger, right next to her engagement ring.

"And I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy.  
I choose you to be my partner,  
to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse,  
for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Paula then recited her speech as she slid the ring on Ness's ring finger.

The priest smiled as the wedding is about to end with what the two were waiting for. "In as much as you, Ness and Paula, have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your faith each to the other in the presence of these witnesses, now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." He then said.

Ness lifted Paula's veil that is covering her face, snuck his hand around her waist, and then pulled her closer. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips and then gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever had in their lives.

Everyone gave out a cute 'awwwwwwww' by this very sight.

As the two broke out from their kiss, they walked up the aisle as everyone cheered for the newlywedded couple. They went to the limo and were driven to the site of the reception.

**The End**

A/N: Well, hopefully this will make up to my cancelled fanfic, but I hope many of you Ness/Paula shippers would enjoy this. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going back to writing the next chapter for Smash Weddings. Read, Review, Respect.


End file.
